I Love The Way You Lie Stan ft Wendy Style!
by qwertyuiop67891011
Summary: Stendy fan fic about Wendy and Stan breaking up NOTE: NO HAPPY ENDING AND SOME SWEARING TOO! Enjoy and review! XD


**HI ALL! NOW ITS TIME FOR A STENDY FAN FIC – I KNOW MOST PEOPLE PAIR WENDY WITH CARTMAN IN THIS SONG BUT PERSONALLY I THINK IT SUITS STAN AND WENDY'S ON/OFF RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE IF YOU LISTEN CAREFULLY TO THE LYRIC'S YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. ANYWAY ENOUGH BLABBERING LETS START. HERE I PRESENT LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE BY RHIANNA AND EMINEM. ENJOY AND REVIEW! NOTE: SOME SWEARING AND NOT A HAPPY ROMANTIC ENDING :P**

_**Rhianna ft. Eminem I love the way you lie- STENDY STYLE!**_

-Wendy runs down the street tears swelling her eyes while Stan chases her, she comes to a halt because she is losing her breath – they face each other not knowing what to do or what to say, _how did it end up like this? _There both thinking, Wendy finally cuts the silence-

Wendy: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts...

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,

I love the way you lie...

-she walks off hearing Stan's voice calling her name she ignores it-

Stan: GAH!

-He goes to his house and slams the bedroom door-

Stan: I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like,

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe...

I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight,

As long as the wrong feels right , I'm in flight,

-Grabs picture he has of Wendy Testaburger with a flower-

High off of love, drunk from my hate,

It's like I'm huffting paint , I love the more I suffer,

I suffocate, and right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it!

-memerises the flashback-

FLASHBACK

Stan: Wait, where you going?

Wendy: I'M LEAVING YOU!

Stan: No you ain't Come back! (grabs her arm)

WERE RUNNING RIGHT BACK!

Wendy: (rolls eyes) Here we go again.

-End flashback-

Stan: (scanvegers through his wardbrobe throwing his clothes all over the place rumminging for goth clothes) It's so insane cause when it going good, it's going great...

I'm superman with the wind at his back – she's Lois Lane

But when its bad its awful- I feel so ashmamed

-another flashback-

Wendy: (kisses cartman)

Ok now I've got my sexual tension out I'm go back to Stan! STAN!

-runs to Stan-

-end flashback-

Stan: -putting goth makeup on- I snap , who's that dude?

I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her I never stood so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength...

-slams door with goth clothes on-

-next day Wendy runs into the girls bathroom crying she cannot let Stan go... but she must-

Wendy: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn...but thats alright because I like the it hurts...

Just gonna stan there and hear me cry. But thats alright because I love the way you lie...

(bottom lip quivers)

I love the way you lie...(sobs)

-Meanwhile Stans with the Goth Kids-

Red Goth Kid: Well whats your sad story about Stan?

Stan: (Sighs) You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe when your with 'em

You meet, and neither one of you know it hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feelings , yeah them chills used to get em

Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at em

-Stares at Wendy-

You swore you'd never hit em never do nothing to hurt em

Now you're in each others face spewing vemon with your words, when you spit em

You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit em

Throw em down, pin em so lost in the moments when your in em

It's the race thats took over it controls you both

So they say you best go your seperate ways...guess that they dont know ya

Cause today...that was yesterday, yesterday is over, its a different day,

Sounds like broken records playing over...

But you promised her, next time you'd show reistrant,

You don't get another chance, life is no nintendo game,

But you lied again now you get to watch her leave out the window, I guess thats why they call it window pane...

-Later that day Wendy is locked in her room staring outside her frosty window, where Kyle, Kenny and Cartman are playing...she knows Stan probably went goth on her-

Wendy: (sighs into the window leaving breath marks on it) Just gonna...

Stand there and watch me burn, But thats alright because I like the way it hurts...

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

But thats alright because I love the way you lie...

I love the way you lie...

(sighs and lies on her bed)

-Next day in school Stan grabs Wendy's hand into the corridor-

Stan: Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean and we fall back in the same patterns...same routine.

But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me,

But when love comes along, you're just as blinded...

Baby please come back it wasn't you baby it was me...

Mabye our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems...

Mabye thats what happens when a tornado meets a volanco,

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though,

Now come inside pick up your bags off the sidewalk,

Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball!

Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall

Wendy: NEXT TIME? THEY WON'T BE NO NEXT TIME!

Stan: (sighs) I apoligise even though I know its lies...

I'm tired of the games (points at Wendy talking to the people crowding to see the drama)

I just want her back, I know I'm a liar – If she ever tries to fucking leave again I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire...just gonna...

Wendy: STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN! (She punches Stan in the face)

BUT THATS ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS!

(kicks him in the stomach)

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY? BUT THATS ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE! (pushes him on the floor)

I love the way you lie... (she says breathlessly)

-Stan is knocked out-

The End.

**Ok yeah well Stan is a bit outta character but I think it is quite a good parody though anyway...PLEASE REVIEW I like to hear you're opinions Thanks **


End file.
